


Valentine's Day

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Heartbreak, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy is ready for their date





	Valentine's Day

Percy stood at the corner and waited. He was nervous. There were so many Valentine’s Day’s couples around and soon he would be part of that, too. It was kind of exciting as he had never really had a date on Valentine’s Day. 

About a year ago, while they were out in the pub on a Saturday night, Gwaine had sworn they would do Valentine’s Day together if none of them had managed to find someone. So he had texted him two days ago, made a reservation in one of the pizza places Gwaine liked – which had taken quite a bit of convincing so close to the day – and got a few presents. He’d texted Gwaine again this morning and Gwaine had promised to be on time. 

He should have been there already. Then again, it was two minutes past 7, maybe his watch went wrong? Percy checked. No, three minutes past 7 now. Three minutes were okay. 

When Gwaine showed, he would give him the little gift bag with the bottle of Irish whiskey that had a little teddy holding a heart and a rose tied to its neck. Admittedly, the teddy was kitschy and the rose…Gwaine wasn’t really the rose-type, was he? He would appreciate the whiskey, though, and with a bit of luck, he would ask Percy back to his place so they could have a glass. 

The later it got, the more nervous Percy became. He had never really told Gwaine about his feelings. This Valentine’s Day-thing had started as a joke when once again one of them had been turned down by someone they were interested in. The more time had passed, the more Percy noticed that he developed feelings for Gwaine. Gwaine wasn’t always the most reliable person, but he had other qualities Percy really liked. 

It was twenty past now and still no Gwaine in sight. Percy started to check the time very thirty seconds. What could have happened? Something must have happened. Gwaine had promised to be there. Should he call him? If he was on the tube, though, he wouldn’t get the call. Percy decided to wait.

Another 40 minutes later, his feet were cold, his frozen fingers still holding on to the gift back. His stomach growled as he hadn’t eaten and Gwaine still wasn’t there. 

And he wouldn’t come. 

Sighing, he set the gift bag down and left it where he had been waiting before he turned, buried his hands deep inside his pockets and slowly made his way home.


End file.
